


Give It All We've Got Tonight

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Give It All We've Got Tonight - George Strait, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt from Cougars_catnip: Give It All We've Got Tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It All We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> I missed the point. Again. I listened to the song while half asleep, and all I got from it was "it's a country song" and then I got the idea of Jake paying out Cougar for listening to country music, and this is what happened. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, because I'm impatient. All mistakes are mine.

Cougar stood at the kitchen sink, staring out at the tiny overgrown patch of weeds that was masquerading as a garden. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, but he thought if he stood there a little longer, listened to another song, maybe he'd remember how it was just to be Carlos Alvarez, and not Cougar.

It wasn't the first time he'd come home on leave, but each time it seemed a little harder to fit back into the life he used to have.

He had the music playing, filling up the house, because as much as he liked the silence, it was unfamiliar to him in such domestic setting.

"So what was her name? Was she some cute army nurse, or one of the opposition and you had some kind homicidal battlefield affair?"

The voice made Cougar whirl around, snatching the pistol from where he'd had it hidden tucked down the back of his jeans. He'd had the safety off and the gun aimed before he'd even registered who the voice belonged too.

Standing in the doorway of his kitchen, hands raised, spare keys dangling from one finger, was his neighbour.

Jake had still been a kid last time he was home, still looked like an awkward teenager. And though it had only been eighteen months since he'd seen the boy, the "kid" had grown up. By quite a lot.

"Okay, no sneaking up on returned soldiers, I'll add that to my list of social faux pas." Jake swallowed noticeably, but let his hands drop back to his side and stepped into the room, towards the fridge, his shoulders losing some of their stiffness when the gun didn't follow him. "Well, I'm glad that that thing was pointed at me, and not at yourself, 'cause dude, I know you only listen to country this loudly when you're feeling shitty low."

Carlos set the pistol back down on the counter top, pushing it away from him. Jake had let himself into his house, with the keys that he'd left for the purpose of checking on the place every now and then to make sure everything was okay. The kid had let himself in, and was digging through his fridge, and it was so familiar, so _home_ that Cougar finally felt himself slip back into being Carlos, and it was as though he'd never left.

"So, how was it this time? Afghanistan again? Some backwards country that hasn't heard of the US but likes killing each other for shiggles? Hey, Score!" Jake talked into the fridge, voice muffled, before finally standing back up, can of Mountain Dew held aloft in his hand. "Either you lie, and you really do like this stuff, or you know me too well and were expecting me to raid your fridge."

Carlos watched as the boy grinned, hoisted himself up onto the counter between the fridge and the stove, cracking open the can. Jake wasn't the kid that he remembered, having grown a good few inches since he'd last seen him; he would have been close to six foot, if he wasn't already. Still long limbed and slightly awkward, like he was yet to become acclimatised to his new height. He'd changed glasses too, since Carlos had last seen him, and as silly as they looked, for some reason they just suited him.

Setting his can down, swinging one leg so his foot bumped against the cupboard door, Jake didn't seem to mind that none of his questions had yet to be answered, going back to his original topic. "So, what's up dude? You normally only bring out the country when you're super down, and that usually involves some female. So, who turned you down this time? Or, you know, who used you for a sequence of one night stands before returning to their fiancee after mind blowing sex?"

The soldier quirked an eyebrow at that. Sometimes it seemed the boy knew disturbingly far too much about him.

"Oh seriously? Like you even have to ask. Sometimes, those girls are so loud I can hear them from my room. I think I got most of my sex ed just by leaving my window open at night." Despite the brash talk, there was a tinge of red fanning across Jake's cheeks. "So I know for sure that it's mind blowing sex."

Silence stretched out for a while, Jake fidgeting with the tab on his can, both feet bouncing off the cupboard door, drumming a slow steady two beat thump-thump, thump-thump. It was starting to get on Carlos' nerves when the boy stretched his arms up above his head and for a moment all the soldier could focus on was the strip of skin that was exposed across Jake's stomach. His fingers itched to touch it, the expanse of pale skin, wanted to grab that shirt and drag it off the younger boy. Thankfully, Jake didn't seem to know what he was thinking, because Carlos was pretty sure that if he did, his friend would run away, probably screaming, because Jake liked to be overdramatic.

"How long you going to be around this time? 'Cause, you know, it's pretty lonely, and kinda sucks when you're not here. Also, Jess is away with her boyfriend, and mum and dad have been at it again, and even when I sneak over here at night, I can still hear them sometimes." Jake stopped, blushing, obviously feeling like he'd said too much.

Carlos knew what it was like though, he had heard Jake's parents arguing before. Over the years he was pretty used to the boy climbing out his window, jumping the fence and ending up sleeping on his couch, cushions pressed to the side of his head to try and drown out the sound. He hated seeing Jake like that, but when he'd tried to do something about it, the boy had practically begged him to butt out and leave it be. Is was just that kind of neighbourhood.

"You been over?"

Jake nodded slowly, giving him a sheepish smile. "I know you're alarm code, dude, I installed it for you, and you gave me a key. I'm too big for the couch now though. Might have kinda slept in your bed, so, you know, if you don't want my germs, probably wanna wash your sheets. I didn't do anything, you know, other than sleep. So..."

The idea of the kid stretched out in his bed was not one that Carlos was going to let himself entertain, it was highly inappropriate. They'd lived next door to each other for over five years, Jake was his friend, not to mention six years his junior. But he couldn't help that surge of guilt and protectiveness; if he'd been there, then Jake wouldn't have had to deal with that alone.

"It's okay."

"Yeah, was kinda banking on you not minding too much." Jake grinned, going to slide off the counter, but accidentally knocking his can as he did, tipping it over onto his leg. "Well, shit."

Jake caught the can, standing it back upright, but the damage was done. Soda spread across the counter, running down the front of the cupboards and seeping into the leg of his jeans. Dropping to the floor, Jake took a quick glance at his pants, even though he could feel the cold damp soaking through the denim, before snatching up far more paper towel than necessary and mopping up the spilled drink.

Cougar was halfway through rinsing out the dishcloth to wipe down the counter top when Jake made a disgusted noise, dropped the paper towel in the bin, and without hesitation, shucked his jeans, hanging them over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, leaving him standing there in only his boxers. Carlos tried not to stare, he really did, but it was near impossible not to as Jake made his way out if the kitchen into the living room, vaulting over the back of the couch, landing heavily on the cushions before snuggling up under the crocheted blanket that practically lived on the couch.

The song changed and Jake sat up just enough to stare over the back of the couch. "What is this, George Strait? When did you get into all the sappy love stuff. I mean, I understood the 'oh-woe-is-me-she-left-and-took-the-truck-and-my-horse-my-belt-buckle-and-hat' stuff, but never pitted you as the type to listen to the romantic stuff. Seriously though, you need to expand on your musical collection a bit, throw in some Seventies and Eighties rock, that's where all the good stuff came from, some hair metal or something. Need a decent beat and some electric guitar. Some Journey, or Queen. Bowie, Stones. Something better than this."

Carlos couldn't help but smile, going to the fridge to grab a beer and another Mountain Dew for the boy, before crossing into the living room. Dropping the soda can onto Jake, the boy having enough time to grab it before it hit his chest, the soldier pushed the boy's legs off the couch and took the place they'd previously occupied. Jake huffed, but simply kicked his legs back up onto Carlos' lap, poking his tongue out at the older man when Carlos simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, what's the matter?"

Carlos didn't respond straight away, instead dragged the blanket back down to cover Jake's feet. It wasn't exactly something that he wanted to talk to the boy about, the grizzly, bloody, dirty side of combat was not something that people tended to want to hear about. He knew Jake would listen, he would listen to any of the shit that Carlos wanted to talk to him about, then he'd try to make him feel better. Just having the kid there made everything settle, the turmoil inside his head calmed to a distant murmur. But it wasn't something that he really wanted to talk about. He was quite content to just sit there, even with Jake half draped over him.

Jake sat up, shuffling closer until he could lean forward and peer at the soldier questioningly. "Guess you don't want to talk about it. That's okay. You know, I was thinking of signing up. I mean, I've got a couple years left of college, but after that, you know. I mean, I could get in on my degree, right? They had a career day recently and the army was there, the recruitment guy said that I could get in, maybe be a tech expert, radio, comms."

"No!" Cougar twisted sharply in his seat, ending up wedged mostly against the boy's body. The press of Jake's body, knees digging into his chest, backs of his thighs against his, in such a way that the boy was almost sitting on his lap, was distracting, but he had to push through that.

"You don't think I could do it? The recruitment guy said I would almost certainly be able to get in with my degree, that I could get into a specialised area pretty quickly if I tried hard." Jake didn't shift away, just turned his head slightly so he was look directly at Carlos.

The soldier fumbled; it wasn't that he didn't think Jake could get in, because he would get in, but the boy had a list of authority issues as long as his arm, and a concerning lack of self preservation. The army would chew him up and spit him out, if he didn't get dishonorably discharged or killed. He didn't know how to say it, but then, with Jake, that never to matter, somehow the teenager could just read him.

"I know that look, you think I'm not suited for the army. So, what? Am I supposed to be offended that you think I'm too useless to be in the army, or glad that you're concerned for my well being. I could do it. Yeah, okay, maybe I struggle to get along with people, maybe I can't shut up, but I'd try, and I really want to join up. I have since I met you. That might sound corny, but it's true."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, hoping that the heat he could feel in his cheeks wasn't showing. Jake was right there, practically on top of him, looking at him almost shyly, blush creeping along his cheekbones, eyes slightly averted. He wanted to touch him, run his fingers through that blond hair, cup the boy's face with his hand and rub his thumb over that blush.

Jake looked directly at him, eyes seeming impossibly blue, and Carlos had to fight the urge to push the boy back against the lounge and kiss him. But then Jake rolled his eyes and looked away and the moment was lost.

"Don't mock me. I'm not that much of a sap. I guess I just admire you. You're like the only person who cares because they want to, not because you have to. You put up with me, and you're my friend. Best friend." Jake fidgetted, wriggling in his seat and inadvertently moving closer. "I like you, Carlos."

Carlos nodded, patting Jake's shin gently; he didn't want read too much into what the boy said. "Like you too. You're a good kid."

"Oh, fuck you Carlos, that's not what I meant." Jake groaned, kicking the blanket off onto the floor.

Before Carlos had time to think about what Jake was getting at, the boy had awkwardly shifted, dragging himself closer, grabbing a fistful of the front of the soldier's shirt and pulling him towards him. Jake's mouth crashed against his, catching him off guard; it took Carlos a moment to decipher that mash of lips and teeth for what it really was, and then a number of thoughts tumbled through his mind in quick succession. Jake _liked_ him. Jake was kissing him, albeit not very well. And, Jake was his seventeen year old neighbour.

That last thought was just seating itself in his mind when Carlos pushed the boy away the best he could, one hand on his shoulder, the other still clasping his beer can as though it was some form of lifeline. Those blue eyes met his, blinking rapidly, filled with confusion and hurt that the solider didn't want to think about. "We can't... You're..."

Jake scrunched his face up, frowning at the older man. "Don't you dare bring my age into this. I'm eighteen in three days. I know you're into guys too, so why not just give me a chance. We get along. You wouldn't keep putting up with me all these years if you didn't like me. I've liked you for ages, man, I've jerked off to thoughts of you in the shower - and that might be highly inappropriate, feel free to shut me up anytime you so please. But you won't, will you? You'll just let me make a fool of myself, and I should go, that was dumb, never should have done that, god Jensen, get the memo, no one likes you."

The whole time he was talking, Jake was slowly trying to untangle himself, tumbling off the couch, and backing away. Carlos could see the hurt look again, and he couldn't take it. There was so much shit in the world already, he didn't need Jake being hurt on his conscience too. He reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, dragging him back down. Jake wobbled for a moment, then collapsed back onto the couch, landing mostly on the solider's lap.

There were so many reasons why he shouldn't do it, why he should have just let Jake walk out of the house. But he couldn't. Not when Jake was looking like that. And not when he didn't want to see the boy go.

"I like you. Am I nobody?"

Jake smiled, somewhat unsure, but all it took was for Carlos to tilt his head up, and look him straight in the eye, and the blond was pressed back against him. Carlos felt lips and teeth, hard, inexperienced and reckless. He slowed it down; a hand on Jake's cheek, tilting his head to just the right angle. Lips soft against lips, slower, more careful. Licking across Jake's bottom lip had the boy squirming in his lap, fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt, trying to get closer, impossibly close. He could get used to the feeling of the blond pressed tight against him; it felt right.

It felt like home.


End file.
